1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for powering up the electronic circuitry, more specifically the present invention relates to a system for self-power generating electronic circuitry
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Many electronic circuits or devices are equipped with batteries to operate them for at least a period. The operating time is depending how long a battery can provide electrical energy to a circuit. The art found ways to extend the life time of such devices by reducing the amount of the energy a circuit needs to operate (low-power, sleep modes, power managements, etc.). As integrated devices become smaller and smaller, batteries cannot shrink the same way and restrict the dimensions of the circuit. As batteries contain often toxic chemical elements, their recycling is very complex and pollutes the environment. Empty batteries can cause danger situations (e.g. if sensors do not operate properly). To save power, mentioned circuits often are equipped with a (mechanical) switch. Again, nowadays such switches are larger than the circuits used for being switched (on/off). Batteries also need battery holders or, if they are rechargeable, means and connectors to charge them.
It is well known that the energy can be transferred by use of (electro) magnetic means. So called transponders (or RFID's) are using coils or conductive windings provided by an external device (reader). The latter provides a lot of power where only a part of is received by a harvesting device. Also the shape or direction of the coils or antennas must match to the magnetic field line orientations. Energy harvesting is also known by using heat (peltier), vibration (piezo) or light. In direction of electric fields, scientists tried to use the energy of lightning to transfer into usable power. To provide piezo energy over long time needs continuous movement or vibration. A magnet moved near a coil can also induce power (generator principle). The art tells also about circuits with switch capacitors to generate (e.g.) negative voltages or shift it to different levels (cascades).
An electrical/electronic circuit can provide means itself to get energy “over the air” direct or contactless provided from (preferable alternating) electric field lines. Whenever such said device is in reach of said e-field it harvest the energy from the field and converts it into useable electrical power. Batteries or switches can be replaced with nano-sized electronic. Such a “Field Induced Power Source” (FIPS) can be integrated into silicon chips. A new kind of “energy state machine” and some charge buffers (e.g. capacitors) build the invention's “Self Power Engine” (SPE).